


Linked Universe headcanons

by Pupika



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Headcanon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tags to be added, We die like me, crack on crack, just crack on crack, no beta read, no serious topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupika/pseuds/Pupika
Summary: Wind is baby, or is he?Four is good at hiding secrets, or is he?Wild is the best cook, or is he?Time is responsible, or is he?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Wind has blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on A Champion Alone but I recently joined the LU discord and goddamn, being surrounded by creative people's gets my juices going
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are wanted. Give me my serotonin boost you lovely fucks please

Wind is the little brother of the group. While it does have it's disadvantages of being the "baby" of the group, he has so much blackmail on everyone. 

Time goes to Wind whenever he's particular stressed and accidentally mentioned how he fucked up the timelines and it took years to fix everything. Even now he still hasn't truly fixed everything 

Twilight goes to Wind whenever he feels overwhelmed by all the sights, smells and sounds. He had gone on a rant saying he'd never get used to all the new sceneries. He didn't say anything about wolfie but the Look Wind gave him was enough for Twilight to be careful whenever he mentioned wolfie 

Wild and Wind just hang out tbh. They have blackmail on each other, thought it's more for shits and giggles than for serious blackmail. Hell- I'm sure some information was completely fabricated to see how long they could go until the other noticed their story was utter bullshit. And example of this: 

Wind and Wild had their special bonding hour. Everyone knew of this and everyone knew to leave them alone. The last person to interrupt their bonding hour got a (blunt) sword to the side. These bonding hours weren't needed since the two were impossible close but sometimes the silence and intimacy was enough to keep the two satisfied. Though tonight the two couldn't seem to shut up, yelling and speaking over eachother in a friendly but intense argument.  
"There is no fucking way you hid in a barrel, climbed a cliff and snuck into a prison fortress!" Was what caught the groups attention. It wasn't unusual for the two to have petty arguments but they usually didn't last for more than 10 minutes 

"As if you really helped a giant sentient tree get his maracas back!" Wind had yelled back. 

Needless to say, most of their bullshit stories were told/yelled to the group. But the more personal stories were kept nice and securely  
(This didn't fit with the headcannon. I just wanted to make Wild say fuck)

Wind and Four are brothers. The two were the shortest in the group and therefore they bitched about everything to eachother. As with Wild, Wind and Four had a bonding hour. But it was less stabby than Wind and Wilds. One time Four was bitching and stopped mid sentence only to start talking in a different dialect and diction. Wind made an off hand comment about how smart and composed they sounded which made Four have an "oh shit he knows" moment. Wind is the only one who can tell them apart 

Wind and Legend don't talk as much as Legend bitches about e v e r y t h i n g. If Legend isn't bitching he's silently watching their surroundings. One time when Wind was absolutely stressed out of his mind (he had a nightmare and was on the verge of a panic attack), Legend decided to show him his deepest secret. His pink bunny. Wind was too distraught and upset to truly say anything at the time but every once and a while he'll make an offhand comment about how he once saw a bright pink bunny on his adventures and wished he could see it again. Legend gives in and occasionally shifts everytime he sees Wind getting stressed 

Wind and Hyrule are surprisingly close. Not as close as Wind and Wild but close enough to be surprising. Wind is the first to know Hyrules secret and Hyrule is the first to know how truly dark Winds adventure was. Despite that these two don't share any particular dark secrets so Wind doesn't have too much blackmail on Hyrule 

Wind and Warrior do not talk. Wind and Warrior argue. Loudly. These two air every secret so no matter what, Wind never gets the chance to contain blackmail because Warrior airs it before it can be blackmail.


	2. Family dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So A Champion Alone chapter 2 is much longer than I thought it was gonna be abd actually way less lore heavy but it's still taking a fair amount of researching. Have this for now ✌️😗✌️

I've already stated that Winds the "younger" brother but I'm gonna expand that to the rest of the link's. Twilight and Time are obviously the parents. (but despite what everyone thinks Twilight is actually more responsible than Time. Do you know how much of a gremlin time is? Only Twilight knows this and Time holds it over his head because no one would believe him.) 

Sky is the big brother. Wind, Wild and Hyrule always go to him with any (non dangerous) problems they have. Sky is actually a better problem solver for more domestic problems while Time is better suited for combat problems. Twilight dishes out the punishments. 

Legend and Warrior are the middle children except no one knows who's older because they're both adopted and Time lost the adoption papers. The two constantly fight and prank eachother. The amount of times they accidentally spark a petty argument comes as easily as breathing to them, and the amount of times they've started actual arguments comes as easily as getting a bruise while fighting. They always make up but no one can tell when. They'll be across from eachother at camp, glaring at the other intently and suddenly they're talking about the stars or Wilds new dish. Everyone thinks they're telepathic. 

Wild, Wind and Hyrule are the little brothers. Though Wilds technically the youngest even he treats Wind like a little kid sometimes. Wind always trys to pull the "but I'm older" card. It never works. Hyrule is the one to bring peace either with games, sweets, apologies or sparring. Somehow it always works. 

Four. Red makes me want to put four with the little brothers, Green and Blue make me want to put him with the middle brothers, Vio makes me want to put him with the parents/older brothers. So I'm gonna say it depends. Red always knows how to keep the peace and cheer everyone up. Green and Blue don't emotions very well but they know how to listen and spar. Vio is a very good problem solver and can fix almost any problem 

Wolfie is the family pet that sometimes goes missing but he doesn't have rabies and we're not dead yet so he can have his fun


	3. Epona

Epona, despite the world switches, always manages to find Time, Twilight and Warrior. Every single time. Wild has his white horse wearing the ancient armour so those four are always able to summon their horses no matter who's world they're in. 

Twilight found out when he was whistling Eponas song and heard the beloved steeds whinny in the distance. The sight of the group becoming defensive at the sight of a horse is something Twilight will never forget, considering they were in Sky's world on Skyloft. Wild took one glance at Epona and said, "oh you can do that too?" Needless to say that's how everyone found out Twilight and Wild can summon horses out of thin air. Sky demanded not to see Wild summoning his horse 

Because of Twilight, Time and Warrior whipped out their ocarinas and damn wouldn't you know, the first three horses on Skyloft are all named Epona and they were summoned out of thin air. Wild barely got his fingers to his mouth before Sky was glaring and telling him not to summon a fourth horse on Skyloft. I mean, in Wilds defense he thinks Bonbon should go down in history as the fourth horse on Skyloft 

Wild found out by accident. He was on night watch and whistled to get the attention of a few straggling monsters. He heard BonBon whinnie and knew his steed would follow him to the ends of the earth, as long and he got apples in return.


	4. Spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story doesn't makes sense but that's ok because I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it

Wilds the best cook, there's no doubt about that. He knows how to make something as simple and bread with butter to pumpkin stew with no pumpkin's to holy shit how the fuck did he make hearty cream soup with no milk or meat. He also knows how to make potions (he insists their called elixers but when 6 people gang up on you calling them potions you kinda give in) so whenever those are needed he tries everything to mask how truly awful they taste. He adds anything from little drops of milk to half a can of sugar to mask the taste. But if someone pissed him off he gives them a potion only he can stomach. Pure animal and monster part, no sugarcoating. 

Everyone except Hyrule has tried a pure elixer. No one wants to try it again. Suddenly no one complains about the taste every again 

Going back to cooking, Wild knows just about every spice and herb there is to know. From his hyrule. How was he supposed to know what a truth potion was? It looked exactly like Goron spice! Even the bottles are similar! 

Wild was making dinner one night, off to the side with Time while everyone else was sitting by the campfire, relaxing from their adventure. He was making some meat and seafood curry, showing wind his last few bottles of Goron spice. Luckily the stuff was potent enough that he only needed to use half of the bottle for both dishes. Time looked at the bottle of Goron spice and marveled at how it looked like a truth potion, pulling out a bottle of the potion so show. 

Wild grabbed the potion and was in awe how it looked and even smelled like a bottle of spice. He didn't want to try it though. 

When they went back to Times hyrule, Wild was left with Wind and Warriors to go shopping. They three found themselves in a potion shop and Wild was amazed to see they had Goron spice! He didn't think anyone else's times had Goron spice! So of course he bought a bottle or two or maybe five. Did he forget about the truth potion Time had showed him a few weeks ago? Most definitely. When they changed hyrules again and ended up camping out, Wild decided to make prime meat curry, because Goron spice always goes well with curry! If he ended up mixing a theuth potion instead of Goron spice- well Time made sure we'll never know. 

With that said, Wilds no longer allowed to go spice shopping alone. Anyone except Wind and Warrior has to accompany anytime he goes somewhere that resembles a potion or spice shop. 

(Wild can't read ancient hyrulian so there's also that)


End file.
